eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Features
The module offers the following features Characters Changes to skills, feats, spells and classes, such as: *Scroll/Potion/wand crafting uses components, creates more powerful versions for higher levels and can turn a profit if sold *All classes except druids can hold and use all weapons (at an ab penalty if they're not proficient) *Casters gain more spell slots but many spells have shortened durations *Clerics lose their heavy armour but have more domains to choose from *Druids have more wildshape options *Summon Creature uses themes *Bards learn an extra Bard Song each level *Rogues can craft poisons *Rangers can choose between dual-wielding and archery, they also get tracking *Paladins get Detect Evil (which is not 100% reliable) *Wizards can research spells as an alternative to buying scrolls *Detect Magic cantrips provide extra information to casters *And much more Items *Ranged weapons are less effective: Sneak Attack damage is halved and ammunition is more expensive *Mauls, Light and Heavy Picks and one-handed Spears have been included *Custom healing kits separate the Cure and Heal abilities, reducing the latter to Healing over Time *Custom potions with a wide range of effects *Custom treasure, loot and pickpocket tables *Both randomly generated and manually designed magical items *Coin-based system to replace NWN's GP *Some items are perishable, disappearing over time *Some items are cursed, having unadvertised effects or being unremovable without magical help *Some items have properties which change depending on the wielder *Alcoholic drinks no longer have the INT reduction effect *Custom starting gear *Custom tailoring system *Persistent storage is available *Trash cans are available. Discarded items can be rescued if minds change quickly enough. *Merchant prices are influenced by PC reputation as wealthy or poor *Names and descriptions of items can be changed *Writable items like books and scrolls have support for user-friendly name/description changes Dungeons *Custom spawning system with more intelligent monsters *Some creatures can alert others *Some creatures suffer morale failure *Traps and locks can be randomized or respawn *Objects and passages can be hidden *Traps can be recovered as kits or as components *Doors and chests can creak, alerting monsters *Different characters may get different area descriptions *Multi-area dungeons respawn as a cluster *Monsters don't grant XP *Exploration and advancing through a dungeon do grant XP Death *No XP lost on death *Death decreases XP gain and may reduce an attribute *Permadeath if an attribute is reduced below 3 due to successive deaths *NPC priests offer spells to restore attribute loss due to death, amongst others *Priests who share your character's deity offer a discount *Dead PCs remain active as ghosts, but ghosts which die have XP gain suppressed for longer *Dead PCs leave a body which can be transported, revived or buried *Grave stones can be inscribed and persist over resets *PCs can respawn once/x days when travelling with a group or a set number of times at level 1 *Characters (alive or dead) can be deleted at will *Characters have XP caps which automatically raise over time Resting *Resting is (mostly) limited to assigned locations *Inns offer full recovery of spells and HP *The Wilderness and Dungeons offer spell and HP recovery based on comfort (tent, food etc.) *Specialty wizards must memorize a spell of their school each spell level or lose that bonus slot for the day *Ambushes can happen in the wilderness and particularly in dungeons *After resting the PC must wait 60 minutes to rest again *Interrupted rests can be resumed once before the PC must wait *Inns offer a choice between a single rest and hogging a room all day *Inn room doors open from the inside even without keys Other *Overview of PCs who recently logged in *Custom language system *Custom horse system with armour and saddlebags *Automatic travelling system between settlements to free hands for chatting on the move *Special terrain (dense growth, ice patches etc.) can help or hinder PCs *A tax system allows purchase of in-game rights *The Crafting Menu offers additional character options such as an ability to define attributes in more detail *Many chat-activated commands to support DMs and players *Such as the ability to make dice rolls or lower skills/attributes/saves on purpose *The ability to follow other PCs *The ability to change your character description *And many others